the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernard
Bernard (pronounced the French way) is a Tyrannian lieutenant and member of the Animalian Junta. He is the right hand man of the Junta general Blaise. Appearence He is an anthropomorphic wolf unlike his boss who is a Jackal and despite the fact Blaise is a jackal he is in charge of the band of wolves that he and Bernard are in charge of. The soldier Rhys is also part of this band. Bernard wears a white shirt, dark green trousers and a navy blue jacket and is one of few members of the Junta to speak a foreign language alongside his boss who speaks English and French and Nicola who speaks English and Russian because of her type of tiger. Bernard like his boss speaks English and French. Personality Though his name is pronounced the French way one of his soldiers Rhys just calls him the normal way just to annoy him often making Bernard threaten Rhys with being demoted or dismissed from the Junta. Bernard also has a short temper and though he is not misogynistic he is very easily frustrated by many female members of the Junta which include Molly, Megan, Crystal, Abigail, Olivia, Melanie, Melissa, Lucy and many more who like to show off which is main cause of frustration to members such as Melanie, Melissa and many more, he is frustrated by Abigail because he does not consider her a "proper" member of the Junta as she is more sympathetic character and females are not meant to be sympathetic, he is frustrated by Olivia because whilst she is at Trebdanek she wears tights and high heels instead of boots and is frustrated at Crystal because she often acts like a child. The ones he considers "proper" are ones that are really hard core such as Maria and Hannah. Bernard is also your average general because although his boss Blaise is just as strict he is more laid back and more like Nava to Bernard's Niju and his hot temper is what leads to his downfall. Whilst Mortimer appears in the nightmare of the Bosnian fox Miroslav Bernard often appears in the nightmare of the French vixen Bernadette as well as her mother Marie. His frustration with Crystal also causes conflict with Shere Khan as she is his girlfriend and also causes conflict with the Sheriff because despite the fact his girlfriend is Hannah the Sheriff still has a friendship with the tigress. Role and death For the whole of the Junta years Bernard serves with Blaise at Trebdanek but spends the first two months at Majlinka where he proves to be very unpopular. After a conflict inside the Junta Bernard says that he does not care whether he stays or goes and if he goes at least he will be "free from this failure" Ultimately this statement is what leads to his downfall. First he is fired by Blaise and though Mechanikat thinks about dismissing him or executing him he does neither and Bernard continues to wield power until the Fall of the Junta. As he tries to flee Trebdanek he is met by a Dalek who exterminates him. Two minutes later the Dalek exterminates Blaise. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Dogs